


Hero’s Last Stand

by FatalError



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Apocalypse, Bakugo still is a dick, Deku is the final hero, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Izuku can’t talk to girls, Izuku is still somewhat a cinnamon roll, Midoriya Izuku Has All for One Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is an orphan, Slightly Possessive Tsuyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatalError/pseuds/FatalError
Summary: Takes place in a broken down city 10 years after the final battle between All for One and All might except All for One is the hero and All Might is the villain.  Izuku Midoriya is a runner. A runner specializes in escorting their clients through the city of rubble, avoiding vigilantes and villains. Izuku Midoriya’s life changes after his encounter with a strange silver haired young girl, a big black masked man, and a frog faced villain.  How will Izuku bring about the change that the country needs, and trying to keep his identity a secret from the villains. Well you’ll have to read in order to find out!  PLUS ULTRA!!!





	1. Chapter 1

Izuku Midoriya yawned as he’s sat up in his makeshift bed. He crawled out of the rubble he called his home, looking at the building, he remembered what it used to look like before the villains came. Pushing those thoughts aside he decided it was time to start the day he went to go help some of the elderly around because what else was a boy of 15 years in a completely obliterated city supposed to do in his free time? Now if you were to look at Izuku you would realize there’s nothing special about him… in fact he has the appearance of looking constantly sick. His ribs poked through his skin, because lack of food his growth was stunted, and his skin was almost as white as a sheet of paper. No this boy looked like he would fall apart any moment… but this didn’t stop him from helping out people trying navigate through the rubble of his shattered city. When he arrived at the broken down hut he saw his friend Alayna.

“Morning Izu, your late I was worried you died in your sleep.” The girl said as she glared at the boy.

“O-oh s-sorry Alayna I didn’t realize that I woke up late! I-I promise to make sure that I come early tomorrow!” He sputtered out. The girl focused all eyes on him and just smiled, a wide smile that a predator usually gave its prey to toy with them. Oh did I forget to mention? Alayna has a spider mutation quirk. She has multiple eyes and her lower half is a giant black widow’s abdomen.

“I’ll hold you too it, now head inside there are some patients that need to be escorted to their homes.” He then turned to rush inside “OH! Before I forget, Izu the Tsunami Season Villain Froppy, has been spotted giving supplies to some survivors, I know that she may seem like she’s helping but be careful, it could be a trick or the medicine could be tampered with. So, please.” She said as she put a hand on his shoulder, looking at him with all four eyes. “Be Careful.”

He looked at her with pure determination In his big green eyes. “I will, thank you for the warning.” She gave him a relieved smile and said

“I just wanted to make sure that our cinnamon roll doesn’t get eaten.” she said with a smirk watching her friend blush.

“Y-yeah thank y-you for always looking o-out for me. I’ll talk to you when I get back!” He yelled as he ran in to the tent blushing about how his friend was laughing at him. As he was walking to the back of the hospital tent, he couldn’t help but feel relieved. “Froppy is probably one of the more tame villains.” He thought to himself. “Even if I did come across her, I could probably escape. The most anyone’s ever heard of her doing anything evil was stealing money, and even then any money she stole goes to the people who are sick and or dying in her district.” He remembered the first time he saw Froppy. He was heading home after he escorted some of the kids to a nearby makeshift daycare, while he was walking muttering to himself about the individual quirks the kids had and their effectiveness as survival tools in the future, he bumped into someone coming out of the alleyway. He hit her hard enough for him to fall to the ground, he looked up and he saw a girl who was a bit taller than him, she was wearing a black jumpsuit with red lines going to her shoulder to her hip and from her thigh to her feet. She even had red and black goggles sitting on top of her head. When he looked at her face he saw a wide thin smile, and two big bloodshot eyes. Just as he was about to apologize she put her giant gloved hand over his mouth and gave him the creepiest smile he has ever seen. She then put her finger over her lips and jumped away. Only later did he realize that the person that he bumped into was in charge of his district. He bumped into the Tsunami Season Villain Froppy.

“Deku!” The doctors voice drew him out of his thoughts. “Today you’ll be escorting this young girl to the ruins of the kamino bar.” The doctor said as he lead a young silver haired girl his way, what was strange about her is she had a horn her head.

“The kamino bar? But, there’s nothing out that way.” He said as he was trying to figure out why she wanted to go there.

“Please…” the small girl said “Please take me there. I-I can pay you-“ she was cut off by Izuku shaking his head.

“Nah, I’ll take you there, it’s my job as a runner to get you where you want to go… and please keep your money. We do this to help we won’t take payment.” He said smiling. The little girl beamed at He with tear in her eyes.

“T-THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!.” She cried. He cast a worried glance at the doctor.

“No one wanted to take her.” He explained “There’s been a lot of villain activity near there so please be careful.”

“I will, thank you.” He said the switches his gaze back at the girl. “Now are you ready to go miss?”

“Yes… um m-my name is Eri.”

“That’s a nice name Eri, my name is Izuku.”

“D-do you mind if I-I call you Izu?” She asked nervously

“Of course!” Now are you ready to go, we should leave right away if we want to avoid trouble.” She nodded once and grabbed his hand. He gave her a smile and looked at the doctor. “I’ll be back shortly.” He said as he walked out the front. After about thirty minutes of walking, climbing over various pieces of rubble and trash, taking alleyways and closed spaces, and trying to avoid using any open areas unless absolutely necessary. Eri spoke up.

“Izu…” Eri said looking up at him

“Yes Eri?” He looked back at her

“You said you were a runner, what does a runner do?” She asked nervously

“Oh! A runner is someone who specializes in taking someone from our tent to wherever they want to go. People mostly ask because they’re scared villains would find them if they went by themselves. So we plan out the best route to take to avoid danger and sneak out, we’ve never been caught yet.”

“So…your like a hero? Not a fighting one but a rescuing one?” She asked eyes beaming

“Yeah I guess if you want to look at it that way.” His answered caused her to give him the biggest and brightest smile he’s seen.

“I like heroes. They help people in need....” She said. After letting what she said hang in the air, she continued “Izu, if you had the power to do anything you wanted what would you do?”

“I’d use it to protect all my friends.” He replied thoughtfully

“Would you use it to protect people who weren’t your friends? Like random strangers?”

“Well of course I mean power would be a waste if you can’t help someone with it right?” He questioned.

“You really are a hero.” She smiled to herself. Izuku was about to ask her if she’s met a hero before but they had already arrived at the bar. So she cut the conversation short with a “Thank you for your help, I can finish from here.”

“If you ever run into any trouble just come find me!” Izuku said as he was running back. About halfway to the tents he saw a shadow pass over him. He turned around and examined the tops of the buildings, feeling a strong sense of urgency he decided to run taking any and every alley and shortcut he could. Eventually he made it to a bridge so he decided to hide under it hoping whatever was there wouldn’t find him. Then he heard pained breathing coming from behind him. What he saw still haunts him to this day. Frozen with fear he took in the details of the dying man in front of him. He was wearing a business suit and had a large black mask over his face, but what scared him was the blood coming out of his chest. The man popped off his mask and Izuku nearly threw up. The man had no eyes, no, nose just a mouth and scarred tissue.


	2. The Great Quirk War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief history lesson

After recovering from his initial shock, he tried to ask the man if he was okay, but he couldn’t get any words out. “You know it’s not polite to stare at someone’s battle scars.” The man said

“S-SORRY!” Izuku shouted “I’m sorry, but are you alright do you need any help? You really shouldn’t be out here! There has been villain sightings everywhere!” He worriedly urges the man to accept his help

“No one can help me now… and as for villains, you don’t need to worry, just the sight of me will send them running.” He said in an almost whisper. He faced Izuku and asked him “Tell me young man, what do you know about the war that ended the heroes?.” Izuku just stared shocked at what the man just said.

“Sir don’t you know that we aren’t allowed to talk about the war? It’s been a taboo subject, anyone caught publicly speaking about it ends up dead in a matter of days!” Izuku replied while looking out from underneath the bridge praying that a villain doesn’t decide to pop in on their little chat.

“Will you reject a dying man’s wish?” The man coldly replied

“Please Sir, lets get you too the doctor and get you patched up… it’s not that far so please come with me.” He said while extending his hand giving the man a plea full glance.

“You really have a kind heart…”

“I’m sorry?” Izuku asked not quite catching what the man said. The man smiled and stared at the young boy.

“Young man, I am far too old. I have failed so many times, and I have a thousand regrets but I have figured out a way to right my wrongs… please young man will you listen to my story?.” The man cast his tired gaze at the boy.

“Y-yes but then we’ll get you some help okay?” Izuku asked the man

“Very well.” The man agreed much to the boy’s relief “Now listen well. Have you ever heard of the name All For One?”

“No Sir, I don’t believe I have.” The boy pondered as he tries to recall the name.

“It was the name that belonged to the number 1 hero.”

“WHAT?!” Izuku shouted “Your telling me that the hero’s had a ranking system similar to the Villain’s ranking system.”

“Yes, but could you please not interrupt me? If you want to get me to a doctor then I must finish this story as fast as possible” Izuku nodded in response. “Now All For One’s, quirk was that he could steal other people quirks.” Izuku looked like he wanted to say something but the man continues “It was also possible to give the quirks he selected to anyone he saw fit. Now ten years ago was All For One’s final battle against the pillar of fear All Might. But, as this was there last battle, another battle was going on miles away from their fight, and that battle was the final battle between villains and heroes. Regardless of what the villains now say about the war which is something along the lines of “The heroes never stood a chance!” couldn’t be anymore wrong. The villains population was reduced to a quarter of what it used to be.” Izuku gasped at the knowledge he was receiving. “They’re trying to replace those numbers by kidnapping children with powerful quirks from age 5, and raise them to become villains.”

“But what about-“ Izuku stammered before he was cut off

“Hush, boy there is more that you need to know.” Izuku then quickly clamped his mouth shut. “Back to the fight between All Might and All For One, the reason they had to fight away from the war was because the shockwaves from where their fists collided destroyed buildings. It’s one of the reasons why this place is now rubble.” Izuku couldn’t quite grasp at the magnitude of the fight was. “Unfortunately All For One could not prevail against All Might. Though All For One left a life threatening wound on the Villain, it was not enough to kill him. All Might then took out all his rage against All For One beating his face in until there was nothing left.” The man explained smirking at the expression left on poor Izuku’s face. “At the battle between Hero’s and Villains, the war raged on but eventually the hero’s were defeated…and all were executed.” Izuku’s expression went from realization to shock and horror.

“S-Sir are y-you saying you’re A-All For One?

“You are a smart lad, I am indeed the number one hero.” Before Izuku could say anything All For One showed off a fire quirk in his one hand and a lightning quirk in his other, and then switched them to a strength quirk that multiplied his muscles and a magnetism quirk that repelled Izuku. Izuku let out a startled cry when he was bounced.

“WOW THAT’S SO AMAZING, WITH THAT QUIRKYOURBASICALLYUNSTOPPABLE!!!” Izuku yelled with delight seeming to forget the position the man was in. Once he remembered guilt hit him like a truck “O-oh sorry, now come on let’s get you to the doctor your not going to last long! You need to get back in the fight and finish All Might.”

The man sighed “Young man, I am sorry for lying to you but I don’t have much time, you see the reason I came to see you was because I wanted you to take my place.” Izuku was a stuttering mess until a big hand clamped his shoulder. “You can be a hero, I will give you my power and then you can be the one to take down All Might.”

“Sir I don’t think this is a good idea… I’m quirkless, I’ve never used a quirk before how do I know that I can handle all this power?”

“I have people that can train you, but yes giving you this power will be dangerous, normally I’d wait and only give you one at a time but time is not on my side. But don’t worry I’ve thought of a way to help you.” He said as he takes a small bottle out of his pocket. “This is a quirk suppressant, it will suppress your quirk until you are able to use it. Take one a day.” Izuku took the bottle from his hand and looked up at the towering man. “Also even though I said that all the heroes have been wiped out, there still is one person that can train you.”

“Really, where?”

“I can’t tell you until you take my power and promise me that you will become the hero’s last effort to push back the darkness.” Izuku looked down and thought it over. Eri’s voice rung in his mind

“Would you use the power to help protect?”

“I-I will…I will take your power to become a hero that everyone can rely on!” He said with a fierce look of determination on his face.

“That is good, young man, the location of the person who can train you is at the Kamino Bar. Go to the middle of the ruins and stomp your foot once.” Izuku opened his mouth to ask why when the man’s hand gripped Izuku’s shoulder “Now receive the gift that will help you defeat the Villains”. Izuku started to feel tingly all over and extremely tired. As he was falling to the ground, he saw the man in front of him slowly turn to dust, saying something he could not hear.

Izuku then woke up at the pile of rubble he called home, at first he thought everything he just did was a dream until he felt it. A multitude of lights inside him that threatened to overcome him and take control, Izuku quickly dug into his pockets and pulled out the pill bottle, he then swallowed one and felt the lights dim. He smiled to himself

”I-I... I have a quirk.” He said softly. “I **_HAVE _**A QUIRK.” He started crying. No more waiting for someone to get a drop on him. No more feeling like you don’t belong. No more will people need to worry about the ‘helpless cinnamon roll.’ And finally, no more thinking about how Kacchan betrayed him. _“No I shouldn’t think about him now, I need to go to Kamino Bar and figure out how to control this new power!But first I need to got to the tents and ask for a few days off.“ _<strike></strike>He thought to himself, he couldn’t wait! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys loved the chapter and thanks to Nail_Down for the kudos, I don’t know how many chapter this fic is going to be but it’s far from over. Please leave kudos, construct full criticism, hate, and normal comments and I’ll try to get the 3rd chapter out shortly!


	3. Hero’s Beginning

Izuku woke up with a rush, he was late, so jumping out of bed, he grabbed his clothes and tried to put them on while running, which you should never do. After getting his clothes one he reached into his pocket and felt the smooth surface of the pill bottle, he quickly took it out and swallowed a pill. Then, He rushed out of the hole he made as an entrance of his house, and took his normal route to the tents, he reached the top of a small pile of rubble and jumped down…and got stuck in a huge spider web.

“WHOAH!” He yelled scared out of his mind, the more he struggled the more tangled up he got, until eventually he couldn’t move. Then a familiar looking spider walked over to him. “Alayna, I’m so you’re here, help me out of this thing please.” She bit her lip and started wrapping him in a cocoon. “HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

“Keep your voice down!” She hissed at him. “You have a lot of explaining to do and I’ll be damned if you escape.”

“Where are you taking me?”

“To the tents, as I just said you have a lot of explaining to do.” She glared down at him. After their staring match, she picked him up and put him on her back, and started making her way to the tent. Climbing over obstacles in mere second were as it would take Izuku a few minutes. No wonder she was one of the best runners. Once they were inside the tents she set the Izuku cocoon on the operating table as the doctor came into view.

“Oh thank God, doc can you please cut me out of this thing?”

“I have to check you over first.” He said as he was moving the boy’s head checking all around the neck and back of the head.

“What are you looking for.”

“Hush Midoriya.” After a few more minutes of searching the doctor sighed in relief. “He has no markings. He hasn’t been claimed.”

Alayna almost cried in relief. “Kid one day your going to give me a heart attack.”

“Why what happened, I remember fainting but I was under a bridge and no one was around, so I thought I was safe.” Alayna gave the doc a worried look.

“And that’s all you remember?” She asked

“YES! I promise that’s it.” He was close to tears wondering why his only friend was on the verge of accusing him of something. “Please tell me what happened.” He begged

“Well the first thing you need to know is you’ve been unconscious for three days.”

“WHAT?! THREE DAYS?! THATMEANSTHATSOMEONEHASBEENCOVERINGMYSHIFTANDHELPINGMYCLIENTSWHILEIWASAWAYBEINGUSELESS-“

“SHUT UP!” She barked aggressively, Izuku wisely shut his mouth. “That’s not the worse part. Look what I’m about to tell you, do not tell ANYONE about this.”

“Ok?” He questioned wondering why this had to be a secret.

“As I was waiting outside hoping that you would get back soon, the doc told me to come inside and help him with the injured. And before we even made five steps to the entrance Froppy jumped down from God knows where, carrying your unconscious ass.” Izuku couldn’t process what she just said. “And she just stared at the doc and I and thanked us for doing what we were doing.”

“What?” Izuku asked confused “I thought what we were doing annoyed the villains.”

“So did I but she thanked us and then handed over your body which was thankfully not a corpse. But to make matters worse after she delivered some much needed supplies she walked to your home while I was carrying you. I wanted to tell her to shove off but that would’ve painted a target on my back.”

“Why would she go to all the trouble to bring me back?”

“I mean look at you… your pale, your small, your skinny, you haven’t taken a shower so you’re covered in dirt, and to top all off you want to protect everyone despite looking like your on death’s door. She probably thought you were a sick starving child.” She said chuckling at the boy’s annoyed expression.  
“But in all seriousness, she now knows where you live, I wouldn’t recommend moving because if she realizes your not there, then that means you moved because of her and that might piss her off.” The room was silent for the moment.

“Izuku, I think you should take some time off from running.” Izuku gave a questioning glance at the doctor. “With Tsuyu coming in this place carrying you, people are starting to spread rumors. Rumors that entail that you are working for the villains.”

“But why would anyone think that? I’ve worked here long enough for people to realize I’m not with the villains right?”

“With the usual clients, yes. With the new ones, no. I’m sorry Izuku but I think you should leave for now. I’ll let you know when it’s safe to come back.” The doc said as Alayna gave the boy a comforting hug.

“You think you can manage without seeing you ever friendly and obviously adorable best friend?” She smiled at him

“I think I can manage.” Izuku laughed off her way of trying to make her look better. “But seriously it’s fine there has been a few things I’ve been wanting to checkout. So this is a blessing in disguise.”

“Alright, but be careful, I don’t want to have to go to our friendly neighborhood frog to pick up my unconscious friend.” Alayna said expectantly

“AWW YOU DO CARE!” Izuku yelled out stifling his laughter.”

“Yeah Yeah, get out of here you dork and enjoy your vacation.” She smiled pushing him out the door… tent flaps. Izuku smiled after she hugged him one last time and decided Now would be a good time to go to the Kamino Bar, and see what awaits him there. Izuku rushes as fast hams he could to the bar, without having to wait on Eri, he was making it there twice as fast as compared to last time. However the moment he stepped out into the open road to run to the next alley, he felt someone watching him. He turned around and looked at the tops of buildings and on the walls. He didn’t see anything, so he shrugged off the feeling and kept going. When he finally made it to the bar, he walked to the middle of it and stomped once, half expecting a secret passage to open somewhere. But nothing happened. He waited there for a minute, a minute became ten minutes, ten minutes became and hour. At this point Izuku couldn’t believe that he thought that the dying man has given him any sort of power, how could he have been so naïve. He stood up and went left for his home, as soon as his foot left the property he found himself falling, there was black all around him. Then he hit the floor. He looked up from where he was laying, and he was in a bar with a black misty man with yellow slits for eyes. They stared at each other for why seemed like hours.

“It is nice to meet you successor.” The mist man finally said. “My name is Kurogiri. And you are?” Kurogiri looked at him expectantly.

“O-oh r-right, my name is Izuku Midoriya. It’s nice to meet you but where are we?” He asked hoping for him to shed some light on the situation

“Young man we are in what’s left of the hero’s base.” He said allowing the words to sink in. “And you, young master are what’s left of the hero’s.”

“That’s what All For One said…” Kurogiri knelt down and place a hand on Izuku’s head

“Look, I know All For One gave you this power so you can help people, but don’t feel obligated too. I told All For On that putting this much responsibly on the shoulder on one child would be too much, but he didn’t listen. You did good just coming here, most people flee at the mention of this place. It used to be a target of most villains years ago.”

“Thank you for the kind words, but as I told a friend of mine, I was given the power to help people so that’s what I’m going to do.”

“If this is what you desire young master then I will do my best to train you.”

“Thank you. So will we start by mastering my quirk first? Or are we going to do combat training? Or are you going to teach me how to use a weapon? Or how abo-“ Izuku stuttered

“Stop, stop, stop. No those will come later. What you will be doing first is body building so your body can get used to you quirk. But before we do that you need to eat, your so thin that if I blew on you you would fly away.” Izuku blushes at the insult.

“There really wasn’t much food around to be spared. I can’t stockpile it while people are starving either.”

“Don’t worry young master, there is more than enough to at least get some color into your skin.” Kurogiri smiled

“YAAAAAAAY!” A loud female voice came from behind Izuku causing him to jump out of his skin. Then he felt to small arms latch on to him. He turned to face a young girl with a horn and silver hair. “I knew you were a hero!” Eri giggled happily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Nail_Down and anonymous for leaving kudos they really do help me write these chapters, so please leave kudos and comments. The next chapter may be awhile I have a busy week this week so I’ll try to get one out sometime this week or next week.


	4. Training and Encounters

“E-Eri?! YOU JOINED THE HEROES TOO?” He asked still shocked to see the young girl latched on his thigh.

“No silly, I live here.” She said still giggling. “But I’m glad you’re here too! Now I can play with someone other than Misty!” It was Izuku turn to try to bite back his laughter as Kurogiri eyes narrowed at him.

“Now, now Eri you need to let the young master go, her needs to get his training done as soon as possible.”

“Okay Mister Misty, But you need to promise he will still have time to play with me after your done!” She demanded of… Mister Misty.

“He will definitely play with you when he’s done. Now run along I must speak to him.” Kurogiri told Eri as am she disappeared around the corner. “Now young master how much do you know of what’s going on.”

“I was told about the Quirk War and what happened r since then.” Izuku said

“That is good then let’s focus on your training, but first let’s eat. You appear to not have eaten for some time.”

“Yes, three days to be exact.”

“Then I’ll prepare some katsudon you just take a seat somewhere.” Kurogiri pointed to the bar stools. Izuku took this time to look around, the bar was in actually pretty good shape. Everything seemed waxed and taken care of. Hell, even the fruit in a bowl seemed waxed! Kurogiri came back after a few minutes holding two bowls of katsudon and placed them both in front of Izuku. He looked at them questioningly. “ you need to build your stamina and in order to do that you need to have the energy to keep up with your exercises and when you use your quirk.”

“What will I be doing?” He said as he inhaled the bowls of food, it’s been a while since he had food this good.

“Most of your exercises will you be outside, and as unfortunate as it is I cannot take any risk of being seen, so I will give you a list. If you follow my instructions to the letter you should be able to start being a hero in a matter of three months.” Izuku blinked

“D-did you just say three months?” Izuku gasped knowing well that that should be impossible.

“Yes three months, you see the pills that our master gave you are also a protein builder, it will help you grow in endurance, and strength as fast as is healthy.”

“What about quirk training?”

“We will begin next week, now here is the list.” Izuku read the list

“You want me to lift how many pounds? Wait I have to run five miles three times a day?! YOU WANT ME TO CLIMB THE ALL MOST COLLAPSED TOWER?! Don’t you know that that place is one breeze away from toppling?” Kurogiri kept silent “No, no your right becoming a hero won’t be easy, but I can do it! I’ve been through worse!” Kurogiri smiles at the boy’s naïve nature. He’s going to be put through hell but he will emerge the strongest hero that has ever lived.

“Well then shall we begin?” Izuku saw what he assumed was a sadistic grin spread across his face.

  
One week later (there will be a few timeskips)

  
Izuku fell to the ground exhausted, he couldn’t believe it. He finally gotten some control over his quirk, has even built a little muscle, and finally his skin is no longer a sickly yellow, it’s more tan now. Kurogiri then looked over the downed Izuku. “You’ve done well, but remember using speed with strength uses a lot of energy. Keep in mind what drawbacks your quirks give you before you use them.

“Thank you for the advice. How are we doing on time?”

“You still have a few hours before you evening exercise.”

“No I meant my progress, how am I doing on progressing?”

“You are doing above average, I believe you maybe done in two months instead of three if you keep up your hard work.”

“Thank you Kurogiri.” Izuku said as he bowed at his teacher.

“It is my pleasure young master.” Kurogiri responder

“Do you have to keep calling me that?”

“…Im rather fond of the name. Would you mind if I kept calling you that?” Kurogiri questioned somewhat hurt

“No I wouldn’t mind it’s just different.”  
Izuku said

“Thank you. Now I believe it is time for some lunch.” Kurogiri said as he left the room. Izuku followed and sat at the bar.

“IZUKU!” Eri yelled as she jumped up in his lap

“Hey Eri, hows my favorite little girl doing?”

“I’m good, are you done with training?”

“Yeah I’m done for right now, I zone need a break otherwise I will break!” He said poking Eri in the side. She started giggling.

“Then can you play with me?” She asked giving him the ‘puppy eyes’ Izuku But back his smile

“Sure” He said before he added “you don’t need to give me that look if you really want me to hang out with you.”

“Cool make sure to eat all your food before you come though, I don’t want you to pass out in my room.” She said as she made her way too her room. Izuku then looked at Kurogiri as he was bringing soba for lunch.

After lunch was done, Izuku knocked on Eri’s door. The door opened and Izuku was led inside. “So what do you wanna do?” She asked him as she was digging through various games and toys.

“I don’t know I’ve never really had any games since I was 5.” He said with a shrug

“Thats sad.” She said as she walked over and gave the boy a hug. She looked up at him. “If you ever need to cry let me know, dad always said someone who is with you when your sad can help out a great deal.” Izuku just started laughing. “IM SERIOUS!” She yelled as she angrily stomped her foot.

“Okay okay, thank you Eri.” Izuku smiled at the little girl who just got over her tantrum.

“Oh I know a fun game, Tomura gave this to me!” She said as Izuku wandered who Tomura was. “It’s called dark souls! I hope it’s fun!”

After two hours of constantly dying to the same boss over and over again, Izuku finally (and thankfully) realized that it was time for him to go exercise. He planned on climbing a building to help him climb better so he could be prepared to climb the dangling tower in the middle of the obliterated city. So after bidding Kurogiri and Eri a nice day he left straight for the 3 story building he saw on his way over here. He was hoping that all his training will pay of as he approached. There was shattered glass everywhere, so he had to be careful where he was going to put his hands unless he wanted to lose some fingers.

He took a deep breath and started to climb, Now this wasn’t the easiest building to climb, but that’s why he chose it. He really needed to see if he was progressing as well as Kurogiri has said. There were many foot holds, but just as there were many things to grab into, there were many things that would crumble underneath his weight. He started at a slow pace, trying his best to examine the building for possible rest spots and cover for any onlookers that happened to walk bye there. Better safe that sorry. As he slowly ascended he started to pick up the pace. He no longer looked for his next foot hold, it just came to him. It must have been one of his quirks at work. After about an hour he was reaching the top with little trouble, he kept climbing almost there. Then his head bumped into something, two somethings actually. Looking up he saw a pair of dangling legs right over the roof. As he let out a sharp yelp, and pulled back, the movement tore out the small piece of rubble his hand was grabbing, and just like that he started to plummet to the ground…or at least he would’ve. He opened his eyes to see a large long piece of something pink and slimy wrapped around him, and it slowly pulled him into safety. Once he was on the roof, he saw the owner of said pink slimy thing. Froppy’s long tongue retracted into her mouth as she stared at the startled boy.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to knock you off, kero.” She said bluntly. As soon as Izuku was able to get his wits about him, he bowed faster than anyone with super speed could and apologized profusely.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to bump into your legs! I’m sorry that you had to help me again!” Froppy just cocked her head a little bit before a look of realization spread across her features. She smiled at him.

“It’s no problem, kero, I was worried you were going to get mugged just lying there. You look a lot better since the last time I saw you, you were pale now you at least look human.” She said

“W-well Thank you, b-but what are you d-doing here?” He stuttered as a blush spread across his face. He never talked to a girl before besides Alayna, but Alayna was three years older than him.

“I was going to relax before I start my patrol, would you like to join me?” She said looking at him “it’s been awhile since I’ve held a conversation with a person in my district who hasn’t run away from the sight of me.”

“S-sure!” He yelled nervously, she then sat backs on the roof with her legs dangling over the edge, he sat next to her. He sat at arms length as to not disturb the villain who appeared before him.

“You don’t have to be so nervous kero, if I was goin to hurt you I’d have done it already.” Froppy said nonchalantly

“H-huh oh! I’m sorry I’m not used to just talking to someone, everyone tries to keep they’re distance.”

“I see.” Froppy said, that’s when the lovely feeling of awkwardness set in. They both didn’t say anything, just looking out at the rumble.

“You know…” Froppy said breaking the silence for Izuku which he silently thanked her for “I want to one day rebuild this city.” She said calmly

“Oh?” He gave her a questioning look “why is that?”

“Well people shouldn’t have to live in rubble just because they don’t have enough money to go move into the villains district.” Froppy said “also I think that everyone should at least have enough money to eat.”

“I-I see b-but um… what’s the villains district?” Izuku asked, he really didn’t like the name.

“It’s where everyone who is either rich, or who is actively helping villains go to live. Unfortunately everyone here is to poor to move there or there not physically healthy enough to move, and I think that’s wrong.”

“You kinda sound like a hero with an ideology like that.” He blurted out before he could stop himself. Froppy turned and focused her two big eyes on him.

“What was your name? I never asked for it.” She said giving nothing away. This is when Izuku wanted to run away, he was stupid he just called a villain a hero, she probably wanted his name so she could report him to the higher ups.

“I-I-it’s Izuku Midoriya .” He was scared, and getting ready she could charge him at any moment.”

“Thank you for the compliment, I’m glad you see me that way, but be careful who you tell that too they might not see it in such a way.”

“R-right!” He yelled relived that he was going to live to see another day. They sat in silence for another few minutes before Froppy spoke up again

“Midoriya…”

“Y-yes?”

“Do you really see me as a hero?”

“Well from what I hear, you give people emergency supplies, you only steal from other villains, and you saved me twice! So yeah, even though you aren’t fighting villains, you’re still stopping attacks in the street of your district, I still see you as a hero!” He complimented her growing red with every passing statement. She then gave him a smile.

“Thank you, Midoriya. It’s time for me to start my patrol, do you mind if you meet me here same time tomorrow? It’s nice to talk to someone who isn’t scared of you.”

“S-SURE!” He added a little to fast. “I’ll see you tomorrow Froppy.” Froppy looked at him and gave him that creepy grins he saw when they first met

“My name is Tsuyu Asui,” She said as she was walking towards the edge of the building. Before jumping off she looked at him one last time and added.

“But you can call me Tsuyu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I was able to write more than 1000 word chapters, please leave kudos and comments and thank you to Nail_down, 2 anons, and TorchPhilosopher for the kudos! I’ll se you guys in the next chapter. Also I would like to thank everyone for reading, I never thought so many people would read this so thank you so much, I’ll see if I can get another chapter out sometime this week or next week.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of just about everything. Had some adulting stuff to do like moving and jobs and stuff, and after all of that was done I had already lost most of my interest in bnha. But I’m back now and I still plan on finishing this story, for those of you who stuck with it this far thank you, I really am thankful thank you for leaving kudos and comments, they really do help. Now without anymore interruptions enjoy this next chapter

Tsuyu couldn’t believe it. She had met someone who wasn’t completely afraid of her. “Alright Tsuyu, focus!” She scolded herself “remember what Uraraka said? Once you find someone you’re interested in keep being friendly! Be what they want you to be! Once your good enough friends then start showing your true colors little by little. That’s how villains make friends!” She though hoping that the girls words were true. “Now enough about him, I need to focus on my patrol.” She concluded.

A Few Hours Later.

After her patrol was done she headed back to The Villain Academy grounds. When she walked through the big glass doors, she was met by none other than her friend Uraraka.

“Hey Tsuyu! Anything interesting happen?” The brunette asked

“Nothing on my patrol. Mostly just did more supply distribution, kero.” 

“Oh is that all?” She asked somewhat disappointed.

“I also met someone who wasn’t afraid of me. Even thanked me for what I was doing.”  
Uraraka just gave her a blank look and walked into the next room, then came back out with every girl in class 1-A. Then Uraraka ran up and hugged her picking her up in the process.

“SEE?! I told you that people appreciate you!” Uraraka screamed happily. 

“that’s good maybe you finally have some material to work with.” The pink skinned girl named Mina said with a huge smile on her face. 

“Kero.” Is all Tsuyu decided to respond with, after all who would fall into the obvious verbal trap she put before her.

“Why didn’t you just scare people in to liking you.” The tallest of the girls asked.

“Because if you want people to follow you, All Might said the best way was to lead them with protection, than with fear, though making them feel safe will take a lot longer.” Tsuyu answered.

“I see, well thank you for the insight. Now I believe it’s time for class. We don’t want Iida to blow a gasket.” The tall girl Momo said with a smile.

“Yeah let’s go.” Mina agreed “I hear they will be talking about recruiting minions and right hand man.”

Back to Izuku 

“Crap crap crap crap crap crap! I can’t believe I just agreed to meet up with one of my enemies tomorrow! OH GOD, HOW WILL KUROGIRI TAKE THIS NEWS?! WILL HE THINK I BETRAYED THEM?! CRAP, ME AND MY STUPID MOUTH, WHY CANT I SHUT UP FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE, OR BE ABLE TO TELL A GIRL NO?! WHY DO I SUCK AT TALKING?!” Izuku couldn’t believe what just happened, he not only set up a meeting time with said enemy, HE ALSO GOT ON A FIRST NAME BASIS WITH SAID ENEMY IN ONE CONVERSATION! “Oh God I can’t breath.” He stopped and checked his surroundings. He was back a Kamino Bar. He went and stomped in the middle of the ruins and waited for the portal, not more than a minute after was he being sucked up in the inky mist. 

“Hello young master, you’re back early.” Kurogiri noted. Usually Izuku was out for a few more hours. 

“W-well, I may have messed up.” Izuku started nervously, shrinking at the gaze of the Misty man.

“Did you accidentally use your quirk in public?” Kurogiri questioned 

“No, nothing like that…”

“Good then it’s something that can be fixed.” Kurogiri sighed in relief.

“Y-Yeah m-maybe.” Izuku mumbled

“Now if you please, tell me what did you do wrong?” He asked again while offering Izuku a seat, to which Izuku gladly took.

“I-I may have… accidentally…”

“Go on.”

“BefriendedthetsunamiseasonvillainFroppy.” Kurogiri than sat down and put his hands in front of his face in the shape of an upside down V. 

“…”

“Kurogiri?”

“…”

“I’m sorry I didn’t know she was on the one building I was climbing. I’ll pay more attention next time.”

“…”

“Should…should I leave? I-I know I messed up but… I can still be a-a hero right? Right?” He said, he was almost crying now. How could he? He betrayed the trust of the only person left to train him. 

“Izuku.” Izuku yelped, startled by the Now standing man looming before him. “it’s okay, I’m not mad. I was just trying to see if this was a good or bad thing.”

“It-it could be a good thing?” He asked hesitantly.

“Yes, because she is so young, she probably will tell you or hint at a plan, or some recent activity that they will be doing.”

“So you want me to betray her trust? That would be wrong.”

“No, young master, I’m not asking you to force the information out of her. She will tell you when you become close enough to her.”

“Well um… she kinda asked me to come back and visit her again tomorrow.”

“I see… well in that case, I believe you should go meet her. Don’t give her any reasons to be suspicious.”

“Alright, I’m glad your not actually angry I thought you’d be furious.”

“Oh unnoticeably so.”

“Huh?” Izuku stared at Kurogiri missing what he just said. Kurogiri sighed

“Alright young master I expect you to be ready early tomorrow morning. There are some basic survival skills I would like to teach you before you go meet Froppy.”

“Alright thank you Kurogiri.” 

“You are quite welcome.” Izuku then was warped back to his house. When he lied down in bed he just shut his brain off. He needed to stop thinking for a moment and relax. Or at least he wanted to until he heard a sharp knock on the base of his hole/home. When he sprawled out to see who it was Alayna poked her head in scaring the living daylights out of him. 

“GAAAAH!” Izuku screamers

“How’s it going Izu?” Alayna asked

“WHY ARE YOU HERE!”

“Is it wrong to check on the well being of my friend?”

“No…no your right sorry.”

“You’re looking better Izuku… I’ve never seen you so tan…bye tan I mean dirty paper white instead of pale as a ghost. Oh, and are those muscles I see?! Has my little Izuku been working out?”

“Y-Yeah! I’ve decided to become a better runner, so in order to do that I’ll need to be stronger!”

“I see… is that why you were running so much, bringing a lot of attention to yourself? Is this also the reason I saw you try to climb a tower that was crumbling apart the other day, or about how you almost fell and broke your leg yesterday taking a jump like that?”

“Have…have you’ve been spying on me?”

“Not the point here. You need to be more careful. I don’t understand why your doing this trying tan get stronger like this. You lot only exhausting yourself but you are also endangering yourself. You need to be more careful.”

“Y-you’re right I’m sorry.”

“I swear the only time I’ve ever seen you this careless is when you figured out the Ground Zero Villain was in the district, remember? I had to slap you in order for you to stop trying to go find him.”

“…”

“What did you find in the bar that is making you do this?” Izuku panicked at this point trying to find a reason, but he couldn’t find a lie to give her that she couldn’t see through. So he decided with a half truth.

“Back when I was rescued under the bridge I decided for myself that I needed to get stronger, I cant be worrying anyone close to me like that anymore. Plus it would also bring attention to the runners if a villain kept saving me every time they find me passed out.”

Alayna’s expression softened “That’s fine and all Izuku but don’t overdo it. I can’t have another friend go missing you understand?”

“Right I’ll make sure that I will always come back in one piece. I promise!” Izuku proclaimed as confidently as he could.

“Pfft.”

“What’s so funny?”

“You trying to act all cool, it doesn’t fit you. You should stay as a little cinnamon roll.” Alayna said while laughing

“H-Hey I was trying to keep you from worrying! Don’t laugh!” But Alayna couldn’t help herself and kept laughing eventually after her fits of laughter stop she turned around and said goodbye to Izuku. Leaving him alone to sleep and try to forget all the things he’ll have to deal with in the near future.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow two chapter in one week? New record, thank you so much for reading I got over forty more views in one day and I thank everyone for that now thank you to QueenCheshireWolf, bag_raiders, BNHAenthralled, and Goat for leaving your comments. Now please enjoy the new chapter and also leave comments I would like to hear your thoughts on my chapters please

Izuku woke up after a long deserved rest and got ready for the day. After he left his home he headed his way towards the street, it was time to start his run. He took off at a natural pace and slowly built up speed, the point was to try to run as hard as possible as often as possible to try to keep his stamina up. He knows he has to become used to this otherwise he’ll never become the hero they needed. Today he will attempt to try the tallest tower in his district. It is very unstable no one knows how it hasn’t collapsed already, because of this they’re could be some helpful supplies and tools in the tower. Though his game plan is to climb outside the tower, it wouldn’t hurt to pop in and see what he could scavenge. “Maybe I can find some metal or scrap to make into gear with Kurogiri‘s help of course. Worse case scenario it collapses with me inside.” He abruptly stopped and shook those thoughts out of his head. “I can’t think like that I can do this I-“ his thoughts were interrupted as he bumped into another unsuspecting girl. 

“You shouldn’t run while thinking that hard kid.” A familiar voice said. Izuku looked up to meet the smiling face of Alayna.

“O-oh sorry, I didn’t mean to bump into you.”

“So where are you headed out to this fine morning?”

“The Sky Egg.” It took two seconds for Izuku to realize that he just told his overprotective friend that he was going to an unstable tower

“Oh? And why on God’s food earth would you go there when you have everything you need on the nice, stable, non glass covered, immovable, solid ground?” Her voice was laced with hidden malaise

“Um…s-sight seeing?” He said knowing he was about to incur the wrath of an 8 foot tall spider women.

“Ah I see and you don’t plan on climbing said tower but just to look at it…RIGHT?!”

“Um… no I d-did plan o-on climbing it.” He was wincing for what she would say next. Except she didn’t say anything, she just stood there silently judging him, most likely trying to find the most careful way of trying not to brutalize him with words.

“Okay…” she said after a long pause. “If you’re going to try to climb something like that then you’re going to need gear.”

“H-huh?” He asked incredibly not believing his ears.

“Cmon were going to the tents.”

“Is it really alright for me to go there won’t people find me suspicious?”

“You might stand out a little so just wait outside I’ll grab the things you will need.” When they arrived at the tents Izuku did everything that was asked of him which was a very hard task of standing in one spot. When Alayna came back out he noticed that she had a multitude of things in her arms. “Okay I’m going to list the things that I’ll be LENDING to you. You have a pair of anti cut climbing gloves, a few hundred feet of rope,   
A camelback pouch, some climbing boots, anchors which are used for resting and tying rope, a survival knife, and finally a parachute.”

“Where did you get a parachute from?”

“Don’t ask or I won’t let you borrow it.” Izuku wisely shut his mouth “Now I’m going to reiterate, I’m lending this to you, SO YOU BETTER COME BACK AND RETURN THEM GOT IT?! I’m also going to pack a flare gun in here, it has three shots you shoot, I will come as fast as possible, do not accidentally shoot it I will be very upset if you fire a false alarm. Now I wish you luck.” Izuku didn’t know what to say, he’d never had anyone do this for him without an explanation. He choked back some tears as he was trying to to thank her. “Hey none of the mushy crap you can thank me bye climbing that damn tower and coming back alive got it? You’re not the first one to try but you will hopefully be the first one to succeed.”

“Thank you I will definitely come back.” And with that Izuku tan off in the direction of the Sky Egg. After about 20 minutes of non stop sprinting, he arrived at the tower. “Looks like all of that running payed off. I was never able to reach here in under and hour before.” Izuku thought to himself proud of his new achievement.” As he arrived to the foot of the tower he suddenly felt weird. “What is going on.” Then his knees buckled. “Agh!” He fell to the ground heaving up some of his breakfast. “What is wrong with me, I’m burning all over? The only time I felt like this is when…” Then it came to him he felt like this when he first received his quirks. But why? He had been taking his suppressants everyday so this wouldn’t happen. “Wait I could still use my quirks during training despite being on quit suppressants, maybe because I haven’t been using quirks and a couple of days I have to much energy. He quickly dug into his pocket and took two of the pills, Kurogiri had told him that if his quirks had ever started to became to strong to handle then he may need to up how dosage of suppressants until he is able to learn how to properly utilize his quirks.

After a few minutes the pain passed but the feeling of uneasiness remained. “My quirk situation is fixed but why do I still get the feeling of something is not right here.” He decided to tap into one of his quirks, probably the only one he could use in public for the time being. Detection. He didn’t sense anything in the tower but there was definitely something on top. “Curiosity getting the better of him he put on the gloves and the backpack, he was ready to figure out why no one was able to come back from the tower alive.

Step by step Izuku ascended, slowly looking for protruding rocks or small holes to grab onto, of course he’d always test his weight on the object before actually relying on it because if he were to fail, that would be it Alayna wouldn’t let him climb again. After about an hour of climbing, he finally made it to one of the holes in the building. After climbing inside he took a look around. There wasn’t much, just a lot of rubble. So he carefully took his time to look over each pile. He eventually found a photo in one of the piles, most of the picture was ruined but he could make out the words on the picture that said Thanks Cruller…or was it Crawler?  
After about ten more minutes of digging he found a good sized piece of straight steel, “Maybe I can make something out of this.” Izuku pondered. “I have to be careful though the more stuff I bring the heavier I will be.” After 5 more minutes of poking around he kept climbing. “Ok I think I’m about halfway up the tower now, still nothing bad has happened yet, I almost to the tower head. But how am I going to be able to jump that far? Maybe if I can use the rope Alayna gave me and kicked off of it I can use the momentum to swing myself to the next platform… This is scary maybe I can find another way when I actually make it up there.” So he ascended, he checked out a few holes here and there, but didn’t find anything worth noting, except for this poster that read “Pop” But he didn’t understand what that meant, after all who would just print a poster that was about a genre of music? He now made it to his biggest challenge of the day. Jumping from the tower to the tower head edge behind him, he sees som rebar poking out but he doesn’t know if he can make it. Maybe one of his quirks could help him? Well it was worth a shot if he didn’t do anything he’d have to climb down and admit defeat. “Here does nothing!” Izuku said before gritting his teeth. “Ok first things first deploy the ancho in the side of the tower, next is to sit on it and tie the rope, and finally now I need to swing…on a tower… too make a crazy leap… yay”. He ducked in a s much air as possible than tied the rope on to him.!he than ran back and forth on the tower as exhausting as it was it didn’t take him very long. He then activated his wind boost quirk and took the longest jump in his life…

…and made it! Barely but made it. “I did it!” Izuku said while clutching onto one of the rebars on the tower head, he then climbed the tower head. He kept going to where he was now walking because of the incline. He was so close to getting his answer. He made it to the center and stopped cold. Right in front of him less than 20 feet away was a hulking brown monster with giant wings. It turned to look at Izuku. Then let out a guttural scream.

Back to Tsuyu.

“It sucks that I won’t be going on patrol today, kero, looks like I’ll need to apologize to Izuku tomorrow when I see him. All might wants to teach us in how to “claim” a person as a right hand man. At least I’m done learning about minions. I’m sure he’ll be fine until tomorrow.” Tsuyu thought unaware of the perils that the small boy faced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahahaha cliffhanger and next chapter will be my first fight chapter, so please leave a comment or a like l, as they help me write these stories.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow three in one week, I admit I was looking forward to write this one. Now I wondered I anyone got any of the references in the last chapter if you did please let me know. So now it’s time for a fight scene and quirks!

Izuku stood there in fear, the scream paralyzed him. Then the hulking monster raised on its hind legs and started to beat its powerful wings trying to get aloft. Izuku was hoping that it was going to fly off being that he hopefully startled it, however, he knew from experience nothing would decide to give up its territory when a scrawny kid randomly shows up. The hulking monster flew upwards and started to circle the tower, most likely trying to find the best place to attack the boy. “Alright think! What quirk would be best suited to take down a dove bombing enemy? I can either use a strengthening quirk to try to overpower the weight of its body and gravity, but I doubt I will be able to do something like that in this short of a time span. Maybe I can use something to divert the attack? But I have to be careful diverting it a second to late could take out the floor beneath me, and doing it too soon may not have enough power to completely divert it.” Izuku quickly went through his library of quirks, he was needing something strong but also controllable. He didn’t have many he could choose from because most would leave him unconscious on the ground or he might destroy himself trying to use some quirks. Kurogiri only allowed him a handful of quirks that he could use if he was ever in danger. “Maybe I can use my air pressure quirk. It allows me to compress air and release it into a small explosion of air, the bad thing about this quirk though is of right now I can only use about a foot away from my hands. Trying to hit that thing head on would be suicide bi if I dodge to the side and then use it there should be enough power to knock it too the side.” Izuku then readied himself as the monster started to dive, at the last possible moment he dodged the oncoming attack and released the compressed air… only for it to not be strong enough and shatter the glass underneath them. As they fell Izuku compressed the air around his hands to make another ball, strong enough to break the speed of his fall. As he was about to hit the ground he used the compressed air to somewhat painfully land on the ground. He popped back up just in time to dodge a swipe from the monster. 

He then switched quirks, this time he switched to a strengthening quirk and stared at the monster looming in front of him. This is the first time Izuku ever felt so afraid yet so curious of something that was trying to kill him. He was able to get a good look at the monster as they were having they’re silent staring contest. It was definitely a dark brown with two big wings, legs as thick as a tree, with talons as sharp as needles, and two arms that where significantly smaller in width but had some razor sharp claws at the end of them. He had a strong tail and a head that strangely resembled a hose… if the hose only had a mouth full of human looking teeth, did I mention it’s was three times Izuku’s size?.

The monster broke their staring contest by squaring itself preparing its massive wings to fly again, however Izuku was faster this time and rushed forward and planted a fist right in the creatures chest. His fist met with cold leathery skin, it was almost like he was fighting a walking corpse. Nonetheless the creature let out a wail of agony as it was knocked on its back. When Izuku tried to jump on the creatures stomach to continue his assault he was sent sprawling to the ground with a kick from the creature’s powerful legs. 

His vision swam, he wasn’t used to getting hit like that, he wanted to throw up from the force of the kick but something inside him told him to keep on fighting, by the time he was able to regain his senses the beast was already on its feet and charged forward, Izuku was to slow to react and was rammed by the head, its teeth was only able to bite his shirt. So it lifted Izuku up to its maximum height and threw him back down. Izuku was starting to black out, he could of swore he heard something crack in his back and he started tasting copper. The beast then kicked the fallen boy near the edge of the top floor. The monster began flapping its wings and took off wanting to scoop the boy and crush him in its talons. Izuku then suddenly sprang up and grabbed the monster by the neck as they went over the tower, using all of his strength and adrenaline to climb onto the beasts back as he soared over the city. The beast tried to shake Izuku off, but Izuku held onto dear life. “How am I going to be able to stop this thing?! None of my quirks can protect from a fall this high up, and even if I had something I don’t have anything that could stop this monster. Man I wish I had a para-.” Izuku cut himself off realizing that he did indeed have a parachute. “IM AN IDIOT! Ok all I need to do now is to take off a wing and then use the parachute to glide to safety!” He reaches into his quirk library and focused, he soon felt his right arm turn into a blade, with a yell he brought the blade down and…CHING! The blade bounces of the creatures wing. “What now? I don’t have enough strength to cut the wing! Oh no if I don’t think of something fast this monster will shake me off, and if I use my parachute he will be able to pick me out of the sky! Think! Come on I can’t let everyone down now! They are counting on me to come back alive!” Izuku decided he should try what Kurogiri warned him not to do until he was able to fully utilize his quirks. Quirk Combination . “I’m sorry Kurogiri, but this is a life or death emergency! Please don’t be mad!” As he raised his blade he tried to use the strength quirk as well as his blade quirk, he felt the muscles all over his body straining, not used to the tension and pressure of multiple changes of growth in such a short time. Looking down and giving a loud scream he brought the blade down and successfully sliced the wing off. That when the monster started to spiral. 

Izuku quickly jumped off the monster and tried to dodge the flapping unstable mess that was the screaming monster as it flailed around wildly trying to keep afloat. Izuku decided that this was the best time to open up the parachute, and for once in his life it something worked without complications! The parachute opened up and he started to glide down. He watched the monster plummet, and he closed his eyes when it hit the ground, never to move again. Only then did Izuku notice that his nose was bleeding, and overuse of his quirks hurt his head. When he finally touched down he packed up the parachute and went in the direction of the tents. Or at least that was his intentions until a portal opened up in front of him. “Kurogiri must be pretty angry to open up a portal here.” Izuku walked through the portal into the bar where a very happy Eri and a hard to read Kurogiri stood to greet him.

“I know what your going to say, and I’m sorry for acting so reckless using my quirk in public and also using quirk combination when you explicitly told me not too. IM SORRY!” The boy said with his head bowed. The misty man said nothing but walked over and hugged the apologetic boy

“You passed.”

“Huh?! What do you mean pass?”

“I new there was a Nomu up on that tower, I did indeed tell you not to use quirk combination but you did so masterfully, and only as a last resort. I’m proud of you Izuku.” The green haired boy blushed at the praise and wanted to say something else but Kurogiri cut him off before he could speak “As much as I would like to celebrate with you right now, you need to rest and heal that Nomu did a number on you young master. Let’s get you too bed and then we can celebrate.” Izuku was going to argue but then he started to feel everything that happened to him, the pounding headache from his combining of quirks, his back and his chest from being slammed. All at once his vision began to dim and his legs buckled from underneath him. He heard Eri squeak in surprise and felt something grab onto him. The last thing he heard was “You did well Izuku… rest.” And then the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp... this monsters name is now Nomu Noodle and no one can tell me otherwise I hope you enjoyed the chapter up next we get to see everyone’s favorite frog again and some celebratory stuff for climbing the tower that no one has ever made it back from. Please leave a comment is you liked this chapter this is my first fight chapter so I genuinely want to know if it is good. C ya in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed I’ll try to get these chapters out soon please leave kudos and comments as they will help me to want to make more and thank you for the read! I’m sorry if this feels rushed I am trying to fix that, please leave constructive criticism, heck even hate comments I’ll read them and laugh! This is a new idea so I’m expecting some backlash.


End file.
